


Colors

by wilddragonflying



Category: Captain America (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colors, M/M, Multi, Non-Explicit, Soulmates, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilddragonflying/pseuds/wilddragonflying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you touch your soulmate's skin, the world explodes in color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically just some pairings and them touching and seeing colors. So far I just have plans for these to be short little drabbles.

Colors are complicated.

Everyone in the world is born colorblind-- the world exists only in shades of greys. For some, the world stays that way for their entire lives. For others, only part of it is cast in shadow.

There are legends that sometimes, the colors vary in intensity-- some people theorize that those people who see colors in varying shades through their entire lives have different soulmates, multiple soulmates.

Stiles and Scott are two of the latter. For them, the vibrant red of the monkey bars in the elementary school playground were the first things they saw, when they accidentally brushed hands as they swung across in opposite directions. Shock made them let go, but that was all right. After that first incident, they both knew that they would always be there to catch each other.

The only kink in their newfound status was the fact that their world didn't become a blazing palette of color-- the colors were muted, nowhere near as bright as everyone else claimed. That fact worried them both for years, until Stiles mastered Google and eventually found out about people who had more than one soulmate at a time-- people who had two or even three soulmates. So Stiles and Scott set out to find their other soulmate, so that they could all experience the world in all of its glory.

There was no success until their junior year of high school-- both teens finally made it onto the lacrosse team, and one day after practice Stiles was knocked into a wall by a member of the basketball team, who'd been shoved by one of his teammates. At first, Stiles thought that it was the impact with the wall that had caused the world to suddenly brighten, but then he remembered the feeling of skin against skin-- the other person's arm against his shoulder. He gasped, shoving himself off of the wall and between Scott and-- Jesus _Christ_ \-- Derek Hale. "Wait!"

"Stiles--" Scott started, his tone impatient, but Stiles cut him off.

"I see everything now, Scott," Stiles said, and Scott stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide, before they both turned to look at Derek.

The senior was standing there staring at Stiles in confusion. "What's going on?" he asked, frowning. "You and Scott are soulmates-- I shouldn't be seeing any colors."

"Dude," Scott and Stiles breathed at the same time, looking at each other and then back to Derek. Scott stepped forward, hand outstretched, and before Derek could move away from it, Scott touched Derek's shoulder, gasping softly as the world suddenly brightened. Derek now looked thoroughly confused and maybe a little frightened, but Stiles spoke up. "Sometimes soulmates are more than two," he explained. "Scott and I are soulmates, yeah, but we never saw the colors the way everyone else described them. Not as bright as they were supposed to be. But now-- they are. You're our soulmates, and we're yours."


	2. Chapter 2

Steve first became aware of the world's beauty when another boy helped him up after Steve had gotten beat up. A scrappy, sickly little ten-year-old punk, Steve hadn't had much of a chance against the other boys, but at least they'd left the girl and her doll alone.

Steve and the boy had blinked at each other when everything suddenly burst into colors so bright their eyes hurt, and then a giant grin had spread across the brunet's face. "My name's Bucky," he said, introducing himself. "Guess we're soulmates."

Steve had grinned, shaking Bucky's hand. "Guess we are," he'd agreed.

***

Things still hadn't been easy-- back then, there was still prejudice against same-sex couples, even if they were soulmates. But Steve and Bucky had always had each other, and they knew that they were telling the truth, and that was all that mattered to them.

The War didn't change much for them-- Steve got bigger and Bucky got a bit quieter, a bit more solemn, but they still had each other, Captain America and Bucky Barnes, two of the famous Howling Commandos, working to take down Hitler.

The War may not have changed much, the the mission in the Alps did.

Steve had heard stories of the world going dark, reverting back to its shades of grey, after one part of a pair died. He refused to believe that those stories weren't true, because if they weren't, if the world didn't change even after one person died, then Steve would have no hope. He wouldn't be able to hope that Bucky was alive-- but when the scouting missions turned up nothing, no body, no blood, _nothing_ , Steve was forced to conclude that they were lies. Bucky wasn't alive-- he'd have been found. He was Captain America's soulmate-- nothing, no measure, had been spared in the effort to find him.

Steve flew the Valkyrie into the Arctic, and even his dreams were in color. Even they tormented him.

***

When he woke up, everything was still in color. Maybe it was all in his mind, but Steve thought that maybe the world had gotten just a little bit more muted. Steve was more inclined to think that it was all him, though-- he didn't have Bucky, didn't have Peggy, didn't have anyone.

He gained new friends after the Battle of New York, but they weren't enough to replace Bucky.

Then, Fury was killed, Steve became a fugitive from SHIELD, and everythign was chaos, so much so that Steve thought he was hallucinating when the Winter Soldier's mask was torn off, revealing a face that Steve hadn't seen in years-- it only felt like a couple, no matter wht the actual number was.

When Steve woke up in the hospital, despite everything that happened, the world seemed clearer, bright in a way that it hadn't since before Bucky fell.

Steve was determined to bring that same brightness and vibrancy back to Bucky's life as well.


End file.
